


That Cold Day

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Summary: Liz, a young and cold woman, decides to talk about her recent worries and feelings with the school prefect over a cup of tea. This meeting becomes the start of their blooming relationship.A/N: This is the request of the @marytheredqueen in tumblr, which makes this officially the first fanfic I've ever on a request. I hope you'll like it.Also it takes place in an au in which the mc is not that childish lmao
Relationships: Klaus Goldstein/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	That Cold Day

It was a cold day. It was the middle of January, but it was sunny that day for some reason. The nature was slowly coming back to life, it seemed. Well, the whole school missed the sunshine and the blue sky after that horrible storm happened in the central parts of Gedonelune. Students were taking off their cloaks and jackets to get in the mood for spring, even though it was around 0-1°C. The sun made everyone feel better, even in this cold. 

However, some people hate cold weather, whether it's sunny or not. Liz was also one of them. This poor woman was trembling like her back accidently touched the marble wall of a bathhouse during winter in the prefect's office right now. A thin steam was coming out of the beautifully decorated teapot on the table, with a half finished tea cup next to it. Indeed, Klaus' taste was marvelous when it came to decoration items. Liz reminded herself to go out shopping with him sometime and took her hot cup with her palms. It was a desperate attempt to warm up her numb fingers.

The hot liquid inside had a sparkling, warm amber colour. Liz coulr see the small tea leaves inside the tea and the steam of was making her lips and nose feel hot. However, the rest of her body felt cold. It was irritatingly cold, yet warm at the same time. She felt her eyes starting to focus on the tea cup, it was like she was daydreaming o purpose.

Maybe it was because the office was... quiet.

Way too quiet. 

It felt somewhat lonely, just like her childhood days. Without any parents to guide her, without any friends. Only the faces of adults that pitied her... Liz barely remembered those days. It was a black and gray haze with some silhouettes, and the blocked sounds of some children. It was like she was watching herself from a frosted glass. 

She was lost in thought when she felt a small tap on her shoulder and looked over there in a hurry and anger.

"...Hello, Mr. Goldstein."

A tall man with golden hair and violet eyes stood over her, with a blue school bag and some sweet packages.

"Just call me Klaus please." He gave her his neutral face and but the bags on the table. "You forgot these in the classroom."

"Thank you." Liz looked at her bags and sighed.

"No problem. You had something private to talk about, yes?" Klaus sat down in front of her. Being a guidance counselor to the students wasn't a part of his job, but this particular case was intresting.

Liz was a 1st year student. She was always quiet and usually sat at the corner of the class, without actually participating in it. However, her true talent would show up during parictices, especially the ones in the open fields. She didn't have any friends except for Klaus' younget brother, and the only social activity she had was studying and helping out in the kithcen at the girl's dorm sometimes. She used to be the victim of peer pressure and bullying when she was younger, and lost her parents to a disgusting disease. 

She had to grow up way too fast and haf to figure out ways to bring food to the table at a very young age, instead of living a proper childhood. All these unfortunate series of events effected the way she walked, talked and acted around her classmates and teachers. For example, she would get awfully agressive whenever someone touched her shoulder or stood close to her. Or she would snap at things even when she wasn't annoyed. She was expressive in some days and in other days, not even pulling a knife on her could force her to open her mouth. She had insane planning and execution skills, which made her one of the star students in the academy. But her personality made everything harder for everyone.

However, Klaus could feel the anger that is building up inside of her everyday. She was always angry and uncomfortable, as if she hated the entire human race with all of her being. Klaus was surprised that she didn't gave her into drinking or anything like that yet.

Klaus didn't wanted a top student to fell uncomfortable in this academy. He knew the girl was trying her best to keep her grades up, liked helping her classmates whenever someone had a question they couldn't solve, and she was the most eager girl when it came to taking care of magical creatures around the academy. She knew her responsibilities, and braced everything without falling down. This student was important to him in a strange way.

"I do, but please don't interrupt me while I'm talking. I want to..." She made a gesture with her hands. "You know what I mean."

"Let it all out?." Klaus leaned back on his chair, crossed his arms and legs. "Sure... I don't have much time, so I would appreciate it if you start speaking." 

"Sorry." Came an emotionless reply. 

The two talked for a long while.

Liz was so distracted that she no longer felt the cold. It was even starting to get warmer in the office. Or maybe it was her chest. She couldn't figure it out. It was a soothing warmness though, not the bad kind. As if she was sitting under the spring sun. Or drinking hot chocolate on christmas evening near a fireplace. Or better, eating a really cold ice cream on a hot summer way. Wait, that's supposed to cool you down though...? Eighter way, she felt nice sitting there, talking with this so-called demonic prefect. 

"To sum it all up, you want to be lonely because you are insecure about literally every aspect of your being and you want to have friends at the same time, but you don't know how. So you choose to act like this as a defense mechanism whenever you feel like someone is trying to pop your comfort bubble?"

Liz nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to do later on, and this honestly infuriates me. I know the world is not just sparkles and sunshine, but... I'm tired of being bittersweet or just sad. Like what are you sad about now? Come to your senses and work already. You have 3 papers you have to sumbit before this weekend." Klaus remembered someone after that small rant. But he couldn't quiet put his finger on it.

"I'm not motivated to do anything nowadays. It's like I'm too young to do some things... and too old to want to." Liz poured the remaining of her tea to a flowerpot next to her, it was cold already. She took a deep breath. 

"...Ignoring your emotions is not a good thing, Liz. I know you are choosing to ignore that." 

"What do you mean?"

Klaus adjusted his glasses and straighted himself on his chair. "You are ignoring your problems. And when they strike you again, you feel much worse than last time. It's not a healthy way of coping, but as far as I understand, you are ignoring that too." He paused for a minute. "...You are becoming a young adult and you feel complicated because of it."

"A young adult?"

"You just hit twenty the other day, yeah? You are still so young. You have many years ahead of you to figure out what you are going to do. I am twenty-five, but sometimes I have no idea what I am supposed to feel like too. Sometimes, I want to stop being an adult and just shrink back to my childhood days. It was fun being an adult 5 years ago but... Now that I look back, I regret saying "I want go grow up". It is a natural part of life."

To Klaus, becoming an adult is like hitting puberty, but with less shouting and anger tantrums. You feel like you can finally do anything you want, but you can't. Your dreams are usually already crushed, you don't even have a stable financial source, and the government squeezes every last bit if penny you have. It expects you to work for it until you die.

And at that moment, you realize that adulthood is nothing but a title. Of course, not sexually but you get my point. It has nothing to do with being older than 18 years old, it has nothing to do with your personality. It's just a point where you can finally work for the government, pay bills, barely keep yourself fed, and repeat the cycle.

He knows this is so depressing and it discourages you from living. But you have to accept it, and live. Being happy is not the "correct" emotion, nor heing sad is not the "wrong" one. There is no correct way of living, you just... bullshit through living all the time. You do what seems right to you one day by one day. And before you realize it, you are in a graveyard, with other dead people. This cycle repeats until the sun finally explodes and destroys the whole solar system, along with us humans. There is no way we can stop it. So, all you can so is... Live. Just live. You might die tomorrow, so just live.

\---- 

Personally, and I am saying this as the writer (who is a pretty young fellow compared to most of the people in here), loneliness if a big part of your problems. Being alone and being lonely are not the same thing. You might enjoy being by yourself on a nice saturday evening, watching a netflix show while it rains outside, but you can't be alone all the time. In time, you will have a hard time at recognizing facial expressions and always assume the worst. Your brain will go on a defense mode all the time, it is a biological thing really. Your ancestors were afraid of being lonely since the outcast couldn't make it out alive most of the time, and they had to stick together. And this usually leads up to many mental illnesses. So... Yeah. 

I can't really give you an advice on how to make friends since that just... happens. But usually. But you have to take the first step and talk to someone, since no one likes to be the first person to make a move. This is all. You decide on what's going to happen in your life. Your actions will decide on what's going to happen next.

Your choice is much more important than you think.

\----

"Are you alright?"

"I-I am. I am." Liz was wiping her eyes carefully, for the sake of not ruining her mascara. "I... Never knew you were the type talk like this. You are playing with my feelings all the time..."

"I am going to take that as a compliment." Klaus smiled coyly. "Your cup is empty. Want more tea?"

"Please." Liz gave her cup to him. She felt a strange attachment to this man after his words. They were kind of depressing and was not going to help her right away but... She felt like she was refreshed. 

She smiled ever so slightly.

\----

A full year passed by ever since that day, and Liz had a few more friends now.

They were hanging out all together one day during the lunch break.

"Wow, who brought this box for you?" Randy looked at the pink and blue lunch box in Klaus' hands with amusement. The box had cat and dog designs on the cap of it, and the food inside it was... Let's say pretty decorated and vibrant. Even the sandwich was cat shaped and the bread had a pinkish colour for some reason.

"It's for Liz."

"You made food for her?" Yukiya was suprised. The Emperor never showed any type of affection towards anyone before, no one even knew he could cook.

"You never made food for me before..." Elias said sadly and took a bite out of his chicken sandwich. 

"Well, you never make me happy or impressed." Klaus put the box aside and ignored Randy and Luca's "oooooh, sick burn!" sounds. Elias just stared at his brother while chewing his bite and rolled his eyes. 

"I didn't actually make it. The housemother has a daughter at the academy, but she was sick so she couldn't eat this. I took it instead so it wouldn't go to waste."

Elias knew how to control himself.

But if he didn't, he would be laughing and pissing his pants by now.

He knew Klaus spent the whole day, locked in the boys' dormitory kitchen this morning, to try and make food. He knew some things about making basic things (like sandwiches and such). But he had to cook the bread and other things he put in there (like the omlette) himself. Needless to say, there were quiet a few burnt pans on there this morning. Why did he knew this? Well, let's say he was "following his brother to talk to him".

"Anyway, when is Liz coming? I miss her!" Luca said.

"She had some work to do in the library."

"She told you all to not wait for her and start eating. I'm so hungry..."

"You are eating right now, Randy."

"Doesn't matter. Still hungry." 

Yukiya smiled and threw a small piece of cookie in his mouth, but unfortunately catched Luca's attention. 

"So, Yukiya... Anyone you would like to smash nowadays?"

"Oh my god, not this talk again. No, no, no I'm out of here." Elias attempted to get up. But was stopped when Klaus held his wrist and pulled him to the ground. "You are sitting in here and waiting until Liz comes. This is her first time having a lunch with this many people and you are not ruining it." Klaus gave everyone a death stare and took a sip out of his tea. Yes, he brought a whole damn tea set with him.

Yukiya completely ignored everyone else and started to think what kind of answer he was going to give to Luca. "Fuck off."? No, that's way too rude. "That is none of your concern."? Mmm, no. Way too formal. "Leave me alone!"? What is he, a bitchy kid? "Elias." DEFINETLY NOT. 

"...No one."

"Boooring." Luca sighed. "Don't you all have a nice social life? Come on, we are all a family in here. Don't be shy to share your secrets."

"The last thing I want is to be blood relatives with you." 

"Yeah."

"Agreed."

"I like Klaus' hair, it looks so poofy on the front and so spicy on the back!" Randy said with candy in his mouth.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered by that or not." Klaus said with a done-with-everything expression and sighed.

"You, Elias? Who would you like to smash?"

"Probably Yukiya, if you ask me." 

"Wait *what?*" Both Elias and Yukiya seemed moved away a good 40 cm's away from each other after that comment Randy made (Elias was a blushing mess at this point.)

"How about Liz?" Luca said. 

"If I hear YOU mention HER one more time in a conversation like THIS, I'm going to be charged for 1st degree murder in a few days." Elias' face suddenly changed and anger sparked in those violet eyes of his. "...Guess I'm going to be your partner in crime. You'll do the kidnapping, I'll do the killing." Klaus put his cup aside and cracked his knuckles. Looking scared, Luca gulped and laughed nervously. "Jeez, it was just a joke golden boys...."

"It better be." Klaus said, and put an end to that convo.

...

There was an awkward silence.

...

"Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away..." Until Randy started to sing a random song at that moment. 

"...Isn't that a boy band song?" 

Everyone turned to the direction where the voice came from. 

"It is, welcome by the way." Klaus patted the seat next to him and fixed his hair and tie instinctively. Elias smiled when his eye chatched that, he knew the girl liked it whenever someone's attire and their overall apperance was proper and sharp. And Klaus was trying to make himself look better, clearly.

After a brief greeting with everyone, Liz sat down next to Klaus and tied her hair up.

"It looks good on you when you let your hair down." Klaus looked at her hair. "Though this style doesn't look that bad."

"Why are you so intrested in my hair? You insisted on braiding it while I was working yesterday."

"I simply wanted to see how it looked on you."

"And how did it look?"

"..." Klaus turned away and avoided the question. Instead, he gave him the lunch box he had with him. "...Here. I have food for you. I know you didn't bought anything for yourself today."

Liz stared at the lunch box and felt her face get redder and redder. "W.... why is it so... cute... Nevermind, I should be grateful, I'm sorry- It's really cute and- I mean, Yeah it's super cute and all but- But- There... Is no buts... Thank you... I appreciate it..." she slowly took the box into her hands and wished she hadn't tied her hair up, she was sure her face was red as a tomato, so she looked down and refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"...No problem." Klaus fixed his hair again. What was his obsession with his hair today??

...

"Soooo... Isn't this our first time having lunch all together? C'mon Liz, it was your idea, give us a small speech! " 

"Excuse me?"

Randy clapped his hands and made a begging gesture with them, "Pleaaaaaseee??" Taffy was also copying him. "Me wants a speech too! Pretty please, pretty lady!"

"I like that idea." Luca smiled mischievously, the others agreeing with him (even Elias, surprisingly).

"Speech? It's unnecessary." 

"Our dad used to give me, Elias and Alfonse a speech and made us sing the national anthem before we were dissmissed from our training on Fridays, and it wasn't pleasant. Just some weird political propaganda. I think your speech would be 10 times better than that."

"I... didn't say I felt bad because I wasn't sure if my speech would be good though." 

"Hold on, you got mad at me everytime I complained about our father's speeches. Why are you telling us that it was unpleasant now?" 

"It was a part of your training." 

"Training, my foot..." 

"For the love of god, just say ass."

"Yeah."

"Agreed."

"Are you all going to shut up and let Liz talk?" Yukiya said. It was unexpected, so everyone (even Klaus) kind of shut up and stared at him. Paying no attention to them, Yukiya turned to Liz.

"So..." Liz gulped and began speaking. "You all wanted this so badly, so here you go.

Yeah, this is my first time having lunch with as a group and it's kind of awkward to be in here. Not because of you, more like... Me... I'll admit, I'm terrible at communication, and you guys are all... Let's say lively and loquacious, for politeness' sake. Meanwhile I have nothing intresting to talk about, but it's kind of... fun... to watch you all having lighthearted conversations. This is the first and last time I'm saying this, so listen to me carefully;" Liz took a deep breath."...Thank you for... being my friends." Then raised her cherry juice she drank mostly to toast with them. "C...Cheers to you all!"

"Cheers to YOU." Randy said happily and also raised his orange juice container. And Elias did the same with his chocolate milk. And Klaus with tea. And Luca with strawberry soda, oh and Yukiya with just cold, canned coffee. They all bumped their drinks agganist each other after that. And I have no idea why I gave all of those unnecessary details.

"You know, you could have just told us what you wanted to say instead of beating around the bush." A regular criticism came from the perfect pRefect Klaus. A small laugh and "No shit." came from Luca, and Klaus just put his index fimger on his own lips and signaled him to "Shut up."

The group laughed at ridiculous things, ate, drank and discussed the recent things they saw on the Gedonelune Times newspaper until the bell rang. They saw some naked baby pictures of Elias when Klaus dropped it from his purse "accidently", Luca was a nice lad for once and agreed with Elias on some points (which pissed off Elias for some reason), Randy made fun of Klaus' habit of doddling cute dogs on his notebook whenever he was bored, and Yukiya and Liz discussed what type of sin they must have commited to see those naked baby pictures. 

"It's nice to be surrounded by people sometimes... I guess." Liz wrote on her diary that night. Even Leon said that "he sensed a different energy from her" that day, as she was going back to her dorm. Leon is a pretty weird guy, so Liz just nodded and went on her way.

\----  
Cue a few months later, a love confession came from Klaus.

Now, Liz was not a girl oblivious to her surroundings and she knew something was up with Klaus' behiviour. He was constantly glancing over at his calendar, fixing and losening his tie, or fidgeting with anything that made a "clink" sound when opened or closed. Yes, something was up with him...

Well, this wasn't the only weird things about his behiviour. He seemed to be under distress, that's for sure. He would get tense all of a sudden and refuse to be civil with literally anyone. He would snap at Randy more violent than before, and even sweets wouldn't be enough to calm him down. He seemed to get worse when Liz was around. 

Of course, this were the only signs she saw in the last couple of months (6 months to be exact) and it happened rarely. But due to her personality, Liz could identify every little change in behiviour and voice tone. That's why Klaus was careful around her from the first day of her trial, it was impossible to hide anything from her. (Including Elias' chocolate addiction, which she realized after spending 2 days at the academy. And the culprit of all the pigeon killings, that case shall not be named ever again. Man, she was so badass.)

She was pretty self-conscious though. The thought "Did I do something?" Never left her head. Even pressuring Elias as to what was happening didn't work, since he always fled the scene somehow. Ehat was she going to do now? Alfonse didn't even talked to Klaus that much, but it was worth checking up on him. 

So she did.  
On a weekend.  
And saw a small note on Alfonse's clinic door. Alfonse was off to buying groceries+other stuff and he was not going to be back by evening.  
FUCKING GROCERIES.  
WHEN HE LIVED IN THE ACADEMY.  
My god...  
Well that plan didn't work out.   
What is she gonna do now? 

And with these thoughts, she went back to the academy, infuriated. She saw Elias and Klaus on the way and greeted them, but the moment their eyes met, Elias pushed Klaus inside of the dorm building and went right inside after him in panic. 

'Were Goldsteins always this impolite?' Liz shook her head and walked to the girl's dormitory. She greeted the house mother, gave a few girls who were talking behind her back a death scare snd scared them, and opened her door.

"Welcome back." Amelia greeted her from her desk. She was studying about the laws of magic and the history of offensive crimes (made with magic). "What are all of these? I thought you were going to study on magical creatures today?"  
"Well... yeah, but there is this one guy in my class and..." Amelia said with a rosy colour on her cheeks, she couldn't stop smiling. . "Um... Well, he is..." 

"...' Liz pulled her to her bed and sat down beside her. She was concerned about her relationship with Klaus and she was going to talk about it with Amelia. But, she was really happy at that moment that she didn't want to invade her with her own personal problems. So she thought, 'I'll talk about it later. Let's hear what this dude is all about.'

"Tell me about it, right now." Liz smiled and pulled out the sweets she stole from the kitchen last night under her bed with Amelia's happy and surprised 'When did you..."s.

They talked until it was around midnight, about Amelia's feelings towards a boy in his class. The boy liked these two subjects, so she decided to study on them to impress him and have an excuse to talk with him (Liz laughed a lot to that). Liz gave her some big sister advice even though they were the same age and essentially told her to not change herself for anyone. "It would be the worst thing you'll do to yourself."

"You... talk like a woman in her 45's, giving love advice to her daughter's friend." Amelia said. "But that's what everyone loves about you, y'know. Sometimes, I feel like you're my mom."

"I'm honored to hear that, Miss Nile." Liz bowed down deeply and chuckled. "I mean... Elias told me he was comfortable enough to talk about personal stuff when he was with me. He said I was like the big sister he always wanted."

"That's kind of sad." Amelia made a concerned expression and laid down on her bed. 

"It is... I think we should sleep now. It's almost 1 in the morning."

"Alright." Amelia rose up and hugged her. "I love you, Liz. You're the best friend ever..."

Liz' eyes teared up a little bit after she heard that and buried his face agganist her shoulder. "...If that young man makes you upset, I will make him regret being born." And hugged her back. They slept on the same bed after that. Liz really found comfort and salvation in Amelia's arms.

\---

A week after that, Liz was called to Klaus' office to discuss her final scores. She did a good job, around 81/100. She wondered why he wanted to speak with her if her grades were fine. 'Oh well, maybe he just wants to praise me or something.' She thought and went there.

She knocked on the door but no answer came. She knocked it again, but no answer. Curious, she tried to open the door, and it was unlocked, so she went inside and closed the door behind her. There was a used tea cup, a few papers, a pen, ink on the table, and the room smelled of lemon for some reason. She looked around and realized the nice smell was coming from a lemon cut in half on the desk, right next to the teacup. "He puts lemon in his tea now? First time I did that, he was disgusted though." Liz chuckled and sat on the desk. All she had to do was to wait for Klaus to come back now.

...

Easier said than done. She wasn't patient at all.

"...What should I do while I wait...?" She looked around in the room and noticed a cork board behind the door. 

Klaus kept his door and windows open on summer days, because it would get really hot and he couldn't stand it. He wasn't going back to his house for summer vacation too, he had no intention to see his family's faces this year. Not after the latest meeting he attended. Elias was comstantly getting picked on and eventually, he snapped (Meaning he threw a whole plate full of food at his uncle's face and called his aunt a "cheating gold digger slut who's collecting engagement rings like she is making a collection out of it", resulting in getting beaten by his father. And honestly, Klaus and Alfonse rewarded him with anything he wanted for an entire day after that because of his bravery. They themselves wanted to do that for so long, but never had the courage to.).

Things went pretty bad after that and now, Elias wasn't welcome to the family for any type of event until he apologized to them. Which was not happening anytime soon. So, Klaus stayed together with him since Yukiya was back to his home, Luca was nowhere to be found, and he had no one to talk to except Liz. 

Anyways, because the door was always open, it was hard to notice the cork board at first. It had some photos, drawings, and notes on it. Some photos catched her eye though. It was the photos of her with him. 

In one of them, both were in their halloween costumes (Liz was a serial killer and Klaus was her victim), in the other one, they were at the beach, playing rock paper scissors together to decide who was going to pay for the food. In the other one, Klaus' face was red as a tomato as he was laughing and his dog had a horse mask on it, Liz was making a thumbs up in front of the camera. The other one was during christmas, they were both staring at a mistletoe. 

Another one was a picture of Klaus, screaming at Randy (who was eating his pudding with a sticker that said "Klaus' pudding" on top of it) and Liz was laughing in the background. It was taken when they were on a vacation as a group at a mountain, it snowed heavily. And the last one... It was the first photo they took together. They were eating cookies, but she had a distant look in her eyes an Klaus seemed pretty awkward. Elias was the one who took it. 

She had no idea why Klaus kept that photo, it wasn't even a nice one. 

But then again, if he kept that dog photo, he would keep anything. 

The reason why she observed these pictures this much was because... they were all dear to her. She realized how many memories he did with Klaus and the others in the last 1,5 years. Just how much fun she had with everyone. Even if Randy said something stupid or Luca made a weird prank, or even if Elias just didn't get a joke and frustrated everyone or eben if Yukiya said the wrong thing at the wrong time, it made her feel so happy. To have them.

And there was Klaus.   
Klaus was truly something else to her. She couldn't put the name to it though. Her thoughts were distracted when Klaus entered the room abruptly and flinched when he saw her. "...You're here earlier than I thought."

"I came over here as soon as I woke up, it's been a few minutes."

"Still, sorry for making you wait." Klaus checked his watch. "It's 12 o'clock now. So, you woke up around 11.30? How can you sleep until that late?"

"8 hours of sleep is enough for an adult, but I can barely walk around without 12." 

"I've seen that a couple of times, especially during mid-terms." Klaus gave her an unimpressed face and picking up the things on the table and putting them where they belong. "You walk around like you're infected with black robe." Liz rolled her eyes and leaned back on her chair. "So, what do you want to talk about? I'm curious about somethings myself." 

Klaus gave no answer, he was looking through the papers with his back turned to her. Maybe he was avoiding what he wanted to talk about, maybe he was thinking of what to say. Who knows? "Do you believe in fate, Liz?" He asked after a minute.

"I do, but I also think it's just a pile of nonsense. Something in between. Could be good for a nice, romantic novel." 

"I see." Klaus sighed. He was really nervous, it was the first time he ever felt this way towards another woman. 

Surely, he had previous relationships with other people before, especially around his 15-19's. But they were nothing serious and they lacked actual love in every way possible. In one relationship, Klaus actually liked someone but she turned out to be a toxic person. In another, a girl Klaus had no idea of randomly confessed to him and he accepted it just to spend some time so he wasn't that one single friend in his group, the relationship didn't lasted long. Or, it started out as nice, but then things went sour and they just realized they weren't meant to be, so they broke up. 

In short, he never exprienced this thing called "Love" fully. His chest never tightened with joy or pain at the sight of his loved one. He never felt jelaous at anytime. He never wanted to hold their hand. He couldn't say "I love you" to them and truly meaning it. Every relationship just felt like a gray haze, almost like a fog. A cold, thick fog. And he wasn't scared by it, more like he was annoyed that this fog randomly came up to his way and blocked his path. He couldn't be bothered with it.

But this woman, there was something weird about her. It wasn't like she was nOt lIKe oTHer gIrlS anD sHe waS dIffereNt, she had a pretty generic personality. It's just that... Every word that came out of her mouth was unexpected, every single word that came out of those light pink-ish lips. It hurt his chest to think about it and filled him with excitement, making him want to get to know her even more. 

That small attraction turned into a very different thing by the end of the year. A thing that filled his stomach with butterflies. A thing that made him feel uncomfortable, yet at ease whenever he was with her. A thing that flipped his whole world upside down. A thing that made him want to talk about generic things and walk her back to her dorm and have tea with her more frequently. Talk with her, see her, hear her voice, feel her hands encouraging him with a pat on the back, feel her presence by his side. 

The beautifully cruel sensation made him have goosebumps, and he hated every second of it. But he couldn't imagine his world without it. The world was completely different when she was around, almost as if it was painted in the soothing colours of the spring. A nice, warm feeling would come all over him when she was there. Like he was a cat, napping under the sunlight in a nice day.

He smiled. Since when was he this sensitive, and out of his original personality? Who knows? 

"I see." He said again, and sat down slowly. Then, he looked her eyes and held her hands, which were resting on the table.

Liz was surprised by this sudden touch, but made no comment and watched him. Those violet eyes were full of tenderness, warmth and... love. She could tell if a person was lying or not easily. But those eyes... They were honest. They had an innocent sparkle left in them. She'd never seen Klaus this emotional before. Her heart began pouding, and she forgot about all of her anger at that instant.

"...I love you. So much." He entertwined their fingers and buried his face to her hands. "I really do. Will you become my partner?"

...

Klaus looked up after hearing her sniff and gulp. She was crying and... smiling? Were those tears of joy? 

"...You're such an idiot, you know that right?" She wiped her eyes. "Making me cry like this with just 3 words. You stupid man..." The tears kept coming and her voice shivered down, but she still laughed. 

"I love this ugly crying of yours too." Klaus picked up a napkin and wiped her face. "I'll take these tears as a yes then?" And grinned devilishly.

"What else are you going to take them as, don't give me that grin." She smiled and pulled him to herself from his tie, contacting their lips together. Klaus was not expecting a move like this, but he quickly adapted and cupped her face with his hands. There wasn't a french-kiss situation going on there, they just kissed each other's lips and smiled. 

"I wanted to do this for a few months now." Klaus said after they parted their lips. "Glad to knoe that it felt ten times better than I imagined."

"What else have you imagined, an image where I'm naked?"

"I didn't, but it would be fun to do that." Klaus smirked.

"You... are impossible." Liz laughed and pressed her hand agganist her warm cheek. 

"Did you get flustered only from that?"

Liz frowned and averted her eyes. She was getting even more red now. "Shut up, you were about to cry a couple minutes ago."

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"You can't beat me in this, honey." 

"Oh sweetheart, you shouldn't doubt me." 

They both fell silent, and laughed at their own immaturity a few seconds later. 

\---- Extra's ;)

"Alright. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Klaus-sie is scaaaaaareeeeed!"

"Heh."

"Shut up."

"Alright alright, why did avoid me for a whole week before you asked me out?" 

Klaus and Elias, who were sitting in their pajamas along with the rest of the group, looked at each other and smirked. "That is top secret."

"Don't leave me hanging like that..." Liz shook her head and leaned back. "Answer the question."

"Nope, I'm changing it to a dare then."

"That's not fair!" Liz protested with a grinning face. "Then order all of us some food."

Luca cheered, "We've been blind to all the possibilities!"

"I'm hungry too." Yukiya mumbled sadly, and Elias patted him on the back. "What should we order?"

"Will pizza do? That is what you commoners eat during slumber parties?" Klaus whipped out his wallet and reached to the magic phone on the bed.

"Mmm-hm." Elias rolled his eyes. "Slumber parties are supposed to be for girls though? You know, nail polish, exchanging outfits, gossip, eating 25 kilograms of food..."

"No, you sexist piece of trash. God, my I'm getting triggered. 

"People like you are the reason why feminism exists." Yukiya joined the joke too.

"Totally agree." Liz said.

"Taffy, please sleep..." Randy was handling Taffy like a baby in his arms, rocking back and forth to help him sleep. "Me no sleep! Me no want sleep!"

Elias would be angry, but the way Luca said that was way too funny so he laughed at that. 

"Sorry about the background noise, miss. I'm stuck in a room full of wild animals. I will take care of it now." Klaus turned away from the phone for a second. "Everyone;

SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

As you can see, the two had a beautiful relationship and everyone cheered for them when they came clear about it. Elias had an immense amount of chocolate delivered to him during his class, and he didn't seemed surprised one bit. 

Liz was sure that it had something to do with Klaus and his disappearance for an entire week, but they were just not telling her. Elias probably helped Klaus with what he should do, which was surprising because he had zero expriences with relationships. She suspected Randy had some role in it too, since he had been acting lowkey suspicious throughout the week.

Klaus finally told her that "he'll tell her when they get married" and Liz didn't persue him after that. Her last attempt was that truth or dare game, and all of her hopes fell flat after that.

Yeah, it was both the worst and the best decision to come by his office and talk about her feelings at that cold day.


End file.
